This invention relates to armored vehicles and, more particularly, to either a method of retrofitting a standard automobile to make it a lightweight armored vehicle or building a new lightweight armored vehicle. The passenger compartment is encapsulated in bulletproof windows, rigidly formed woven polyglass fibers embodied in an epoxy resin, and ballistic nylon or Kevlar material to prevent penetration by projectiles normally used in case of attack.